Perform two sets of regression analyses using the Census Bureau's Survey of Income and Education, supplemented with information of governmental policies relating to adolescent fertility behavior. Using the individual as the unit of analysis, assess the factors relating to her fertility (presence of her child in the household). Data to be used include state or city level policies in regard to welfare, family planning services, abortion, and other policy indicators. Regressions will be conducted separately for different age and race groups as well as for all teenagers.